such beauty in your brokenness
by kahlen369
Summary: "Regina is so very pretty, and Cora cannot resist breaking her in." Trigger warning: This is extremely explicit, messed up and all from the abuser's POV (with brief interludes into the victim's). It contains rape, incest and underage sex.
1. Chapter 1

Love was weakness. But lust. Lust was nature's course. Cora knew well the perversions that seemed to pervade men when it came to the so-called "lesser sex". Not even her spineless dear husband was exempt, as she could still recall his eyes on her during their wedding night. It was a fact of life, and one she had taken advantage of readily, but it was always something that remained unfathomable to her.

Until Regina. Watching her sweet, beautiful daughter, she thought she could finally understand the was something so delightfully sinful about soiling something pure.

Regina was a pretty little thing, all wide doe eyes and delicate bones. Her hair sat like a crown atop her head, long and lustrous and soft to the touch. Even the skin that was just a touch too dark only made her more delicious looking as it added a touch of exoticness to her otherwise innocent looks.

* * *

It made her think of the stories of little girls sold like dolls. It made her want to dig nails into skin and leave a trail of red marks all over dark dark skin and hair. She would be nothing but a doll to be used and abused, a little slut with spread legs and dripping cunt to stuff her fingers into. She would conjure the biggest cock and stuff her daughter's pussy to the point of breaking. She would be covered in her cum, hair mussed and limbs loose with the scent of sex imprinted on her skin.

Regina was a pretty little thing indeed, and she was prettiest all naked and gasping for mommy, she had quickly decided.

Her baby looked up at her with those dark dark eyes, still so trusting even after all this time.p

She slid the dress off smoothly, ignoring her daughter's confused cry and protesting hands.

Her little hairless pussy drew her eye immediately. She licked her lips at the sight. It looked, frankly, adorable, and sent a pang into the hole her heart had once been in as well as a jolt straight down to her own aching core. And ache it did, as lust blazed its way through her veins.

A finger dipped down to trace the tiny crack, the action drawing a startled gasp from her daughter's mouth. The sound was enough to make her glance up, to those tempting pink lips. With her other hand, she grabbed Regina's chin and drew her into a searing kiss. Her tongue slipped into a heated mouth, swallowing the muffled cries and protests.

The finger slipped inside, and Regina wailed. With her free hand, she wrapped her fingers around her throat, until her daughter stilled. Smirking, Cora used the opportunity to deepen her kiss, taking her mouth possessively, delighting in the delectable taste and scent, as she slowly moved the finger she had inside the young girl's cunt. A second finger was soon added, making Regina tremble in pain and protest. Tears pooled in her eyes. Cora broke the kiss just long enough to lick away the salt that slid down her cheek.

Hard and fast and rough, she fucked her daughter ruthlessly, as a third and fourth finger were added not long after. It was an incredibly tight fit, and she was forced to stretch and bleed. With every thrust, screams tore from her mouth, as Cora had ceased her plunder there to mark the rest of her pretty skin with her sharp teeth.

Again and again, until Cora came just from the sight and scent and feel of fucking her pretty little girl with her bare hands.

Finally, she drew away completely, yanking her hand roughly out of her daughter's abused pussy. Her finger were stained red with blood, the remnants of her precious virginity, and her eyes glittered darkly at the sight, lips curling in possessive, malicious pleasure. Mine, she thought. Animalistic instinct pressed her to sink her blood-stained fingers into her own mouth. The metallic taste lingered on her tongue, mixed in with a distinctly musky mixture that could only be Regina.

Drawing her eyes back to its source, she found her daughter curled up and quietly sobbing.

"My dear," Cora crooned softly, moving closer and delighting in the flinch this drew from her. "Did you really think it was over so soon?"

Regina's eyes widened in horror, as panic quickly overtook her. "No, mama, please." Her voice was so sweet, so terrified.

Cora could not help but smile. With a wave of her hand, a cock appeared where her own cunt once was. Her dripping wetness became a hardness that was painful, and precum that leaked out eagerly.

Regina was crying in earnest now.

"Shhh... Mommy will make you feel better," she cooed as she brushed her daughter's soft hair away from her pretty little face. "I'm going to show you just how much I love you, for as long as it takes."

At the declaration that her torture would not be ending anytime soon, abject terror seemed to overtake her, making her lose her mind, as she shook her head repeatedly. "Nonono," she begged mindlessly.

Cora continued to stroke her pretty hair. It was half-plastered on her forehead by now, slick from sweat incurred from the brutal fucking she had already endured. At the thought of fucking, her cock twitched eagerly in anticipation and memory. It would be even better like this.

Her cock was swiftly lined up against her daughter's abused little pussy, leaking eagerly against the hole. It rubbed up briefly against the tiny nub at the top, drawing a startled gasp from her daughter, before it was quickly lost in even more panicked sobs. Cora enjoyed the beautiful sight for a moment, before she smiled.

With dark lust blown eyes, Cora slammed herself inside in one quick, harsh movement. Regina screamed, high-pitched and squealing. It was so so tight and warm, Cora shuddered even as she forced herself in deeper.

The tiny pussy tightened ever more against the forceful intrusion, as the writhing body tried to reject it, but failed. Her cock twitched eagerly and Cora moaned in pleasure, nearly drowning out her daughter's panicked sobs. She pinned small flailing hands hard onto the bed, and let her weight settle harder on the bucking hips. She met each attempt to throw her off with a hard thrust that sent jolts of pleasure up her cock and cries of pain from Regina. It was even better than she'd imagined. Though it had already been forced open by her fingers earlier, it remained incredibly tight, forcing sweet, painful pressure on her member. It was a pussy made for her, she thought, a body carved for her cock. Her sweet girl, borne from her body, made to receive mommy's love. "My little queen, who do you belong to?"

Cora punctuated her question with a particularly hard thrust, sending her daughter reeling against the headboard. The impact sent a wave of fresh tears in her eyes as she vainly struggled to free herself once more. Her resistance was weak, strained by pain and exhaustion. Gripping the fragile wrists in her hold tighter, she demanded. "Answer me."

Her thrusts had grown harder and faster, less coordinated as she found her lust spiralling higher and higher, to untoward heights. Biting her daughter's neck deeply and possessively, Cora rose to face tear-filled eyes with blood stained lips as she repeated, "Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you," Regina gasped up desperately, willing to do anything to make it end. "You, mommy!"

Mine. The affirmation was all it took. She came hard and fast, roaring whiteness searing itself beneath her eyelids as streak after streak of hot come filled up her daughter's pussy. It was too much for her tiny cunt, overflowing onto her thighs and splashing onto the bed.

Slowly, she pulled back, the now limp cock slipping out from her cunt amidst a river of come.

Regina was still crying. Her hair was a mess. She bore marks of Cora's love everywhere, dark red marks all over her neck and collar, where her teeth had sunk in eagerly.

She looked so very tiny and broken. She was absolutely perfect. Her cock twitched a little at the thought, eager to have another go already.


	2. Chapter 2

Her little girl was a quick learner.

By now, Regina had learned to stifle her screams and tears, to save her energy as she understood the utter futility of fighting back. She surrendered herself to her mommy, growing limp in her arms like the pretty doll she was, in the ultimate culmination of all her fantasies.

Cora thrust into her daughter's waiting cunt with a satisfied hiss. Even after several sessions, the young pussy remained tight as ever. The pressure on her cock felt so good. Wet and warm and throbbing, she sank deeper inside her daughter, relishing in the pliant way the body opened up to her without any resistance.

Still, though it was undeniably satisfying to her so completely under her command, Cora could not help but miss the rebellion a little just the same. There was a certain primal pleasure in being able to dominate someone fighting back, like a rider taming a bucking horse, which was an apt metaphor for several reasons.

As her hand slid up to cup her daughter's pert little ass, she smirked. She knew just how to get that spark of protest back again. Almost as if she secretly agreed with the thought, Regina was lying face down, with her ass up in the air, just inches away from where she was thrusting into her cunt. It was just ripe for the taking, and Cora could never resist such sweet temptation.

Before the girl was even aware of what was happening, a slender finger had managed to slip inside her asshole. A startled yelp came from her sweet mouth, and Cora smirked.

With false honey in her voice, she whispered, "Shhh… Calm yourself, my dear." As she spoke, a hand stroked soft dark hair almost tenderly. "We're going to be trying something new today." There was genuine, if sadistic, excitement suffusing those words.

After her announcement, Cora slowly tugged her still hard cock out of her daughter's pussy with a soft plop. Even though this was normally an act that brought relief to her, clearly, Regina was not a fool, no matter how she sometimes acted. Her daughter had caught the meaning quickly enough, and was acting with a fervor she had not possessed in weeks. A flush of victorious pleasure swept across her. This was what she had missed, after all.

With her face pressed up against the mattress, Regina's voice was strained and muffled, "P-please… don't," Still, she plead, with the panicked tinge of emotion that had been absent lately. "Not this." Clearly, she knew better by now than to protest off sex completely.

"Do you want Mommy's cock back in your sweet little pussy?" Cora asked, voice soft and honeyed. "Is that what you want? To be Mommy's little girl?"

There was a pause, where Regina's breath hitched, a sob lodged in her throat.

Then, she whispered, barely audible, "Yes."

Smiling, Cora stroked her daughter's dark hair, as she replied, "I can't hear you, my dear." A hand began to crawl back down to her ass, in warning, anticipation.

"Yes, Mommy!" Regina cried out immediately, panicked as she begged desperately. "Please, I'll be good."

It was a familiar plea, even before the new facet in their relationship. As always when faced with her daughter's soft pleas, there was a faint twinge, in the cavity that might've once housed her heart. But, as always, it was all too easy to ignore in favor of the lust that sang in her veins.

Still, taking pity on the the poor thing, Cora took out the finger in her ass, allowing Regina a moment to relax, a moment of weakness, before she swept it up the length of the bare sweet pussy before her, taking the slick wetness and making her shudder. She barely paused before she moved the finger back towards that perfect little ass, swirling it around the tight hole, ignoring the whimper of fear and dread this caused.

"You'll be good, won't you?" Cora reminded, smirking a little where Regina couldn't see her as she lied. "This won't hurt a bit."

Then, she abruptly pressed two fingers back inside, taking pleasure in the startled yelp this elicited. Without giving her time to adjust, she added another finger, then another, until she was roughly pushing four fingers in and out her daughter's virgin asshole to the sound of her soft, desperate wailing.

After some time, she estimated that she had stretched the hole enough to ensure she wouldn't permanently injure her daughter, but not enough that her next action would be anything less than shatteringly painful.

Pulling out her hand, she gave Regina some more time to recover her breath, soothing her tear-streaked face with her other hand and pressing a kiss over neck. "Don't worry, my love, it will be over soon." Cora reassured her, soaking in the wary hope forming in those big brown eyes with relish. Oh, my foolish, naive Regina. When would she ever learn?

Without warning, Cora took her still hardened cock and roughly shoved it up her daughter's poor abused asshole. The scream that erupted from Regina's throat was absolutely bloodcurdling. She trashed desperately, like a wild animal, clearly forgetting all her promises to be good in the face of her pain

When a stray hand nearly made contact with her face, Cora frowned. With a flick of her hand, the small body was pinned in place by magic, only the smallest of twitches and movement allowed. "Bad girl." Cora scolded, laying a sharp slap on one ass cheek that had Regina whimpering harder, but unable to do much else.

Once her daughter was secure, she let her eyes fall close, a breathless hiss escaping her own mouth as the immense pressure on her cock was almost painful. If her virgin cunt had been an incredibly tight fit, this was so much more. Undeterred by the tightness, Cora pressed on, thrusting harder and harder, deeper and deeper inside her daughter, all to the tune of Regina's continued cries.

When she'd managed to fit her entire cock up her ass, she paused to enjoy the sensation. Regina squirmed underneath her, little soft twitches that were the most her magic allowed her to do. Her throat had gone hoarse from screaming, and she was only moaning now, soft and strained. "N-no…"

Cora smiled, before roughly pulling out, drawing a ragged cry from her daughter, before she swiftly thrust in again. Not giving her daughter any time to adjust, she kept up a punishing pace that had the bed rocking violently. Her pleasure built to a crescendo, and she was close to falling. Gripping her daughter tightly, she gave a particularly brutal thrust, that managed to elicit one last ragged scream out of her.

"Mine," Cora hissed out, eyes closing as stars burst beneath them and she came with a cry, emptying herself into her daughter with one final thrust. "You are mine." The declaration was punctuated by red nails digging into an already reddened ass cheek, and a muffled moan of pain.

Finally, coming down from her high, she surveyed her handiwork like a proud general over a conquered army. She pulled out her now flaccid cock with a sharp tug, that sent come flowing out, down over her daughter's cunt, which was still red and raw from her last fucking. There was sticky white fluid everywhere, running down her thighs, and on the bed, as it was all too much for the tight asshole to handle.

Smirking at the sight, she then traced over the crescent shaped marks she left on skin, swirling a finger around the abused hole, relishing in Regina's flinch. "This," she said pointedly. "Is mine."

Moving the hand over down to her stretched cunt, she explained slowly, as though to a particularly dim-witted student, "Your tight little asshole and your pretty little pussy are both mine to use as I please." Finally, she laid the hand over her daughter's neck, and squeezing possessively, she explained calmly, "Because all of you is mine."

In response, Regina only sobbed louder. Perhaps another lesson was in order.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was dark, save for the strips of pale moonlight streaming in from the window. They cast strange shadows on the walls, wispy little ghosts that seemed to dance across the room. Perhaps if she were awake, the sight of them would have ratcheted her anxiety up further. As it stood, however, the only demons Regina could see were the ones in her mind's eye.

In the middle of her too-large bed, she twisted and turned as she fruitlessly tried to escape her nightmare. Brows drawn tight over her closed eyes, her face shifted between various expressions of agony, before her mouth finally slipped open into a bloodcurdling scream that echoed loudly as it bounced across the walls.

Her eyes flew open, forced out of her nightmare by the volume of her own cries. The brown orbs were glazed over though, still stuck replaying sickening visions over and over again. There was sweat on her brow and on the back of her neck, and there was a flush to her skin and cheeks. It wasn't merely the aftereffects of her nightmare, though.

Regina was sick with fever, had been for two days now. Being such a sheltered girl, it was not something that happened too often. But when it did happen, it tended to be fairly bad. Often, she grew delirious and had little memory of it happening at all, afterwards ( _that would be one small mercy at least, later on_ ). As usual, the bulk of the care was left to her nursemaid, Agatha, a kindly middle-aged woman who had come from her father's kingdom ( _who Regina sometimes secretly imagined was her_ real _mother_ ). Daddy often dropped by as well, whispering words of comfort ( _and apology_ ) as he pressed his hands to her hair, always leaving before Mother came around.

Because of her sickness, Regina was confined to bed for the foreseeable future. For a girl who loved to ride horses and run in the fields ( _away from home_ ), this was already a torturous situation. But after her mother had started to visit her bedroom in the dead of the night, it became something impossibly worse. The feeling of being in a bed was akin to being in a prison, to being trapped with no way out. On the walls, the shadows grew long, twisting into terrible shapes that had Regina closing her eyes, vainly hoping for something better.

Nightmares blended with reality, with old dreams and foolish hope. She was sick and scared, feeling so very weak and helpless. Paradoxically, she wanted her mother. It was irrational, considering she was the biggest source of her nightmares, but Regina had never been able to completely stop loving the woman who had given birth to her. _Love had always been her biggest weakness, after all._

Caught in her thoughts and half-delirious with sickness, she did not see the figure that had entered, large and looming, not until they cast a deep shadow over her. Almost as if she'd been summoned by her thoughts, her mother appeared, towering above her like some all-powerful god. Unseen by blank, distracted eyes, Cora smiled as she took in the sight of her daughter in distress.

"Come here, my love," Cora commanded, more gently than usual, patting her lap as she settled onto the bed, a hand possessively touching Regina's shoulder to gain her complete attention.

Slow from sleep and sickness, Regina could only blink confusedly. Barely aware of what was happening, she mumbled, high and soft, " _Mama?"_

In her fevered state, she seemed to have forgotten the danger Cora typically posed, reverting to state where she yearned instinctively for her mother. All she wanted was for Mommy, to take her into her loving arms and take away all her pain.

Poor baby, Cora thought. Pressing a hand to her daughter's forehead, she found it was hot to the touch. "You're burning up, my sweet." It was also dripping with sweat, as was the rest of her body. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

With a wave of her hand, her daughter's soaked nightdress disappeared, leaving behind her nude form, as naked as the day she had first come out of her Mommy. The sudden cold made Regina shiver. Before it could get any worse, she was was swiftly enveloped in a tight embrace that banished both breath and chill from her. Dimly, she was aware that her mother was naked as well, but the significance of it did not enter her fever-soaked mind. All she knew was the comforting warmth of skin-on-skin contact, much needed at the moment.

Despite their mutual nakedness, and the telltale wetness marking the dark curls between Cora's thighs, it was almost an innocent sight. Regina looked all the world like a child taking comfort from her mother, cradled in her Mommy's lap, with her arms around her waist. Of course, she was really too big and too old to be doing so now, but she had always been a small girl, slight and slender, not much heavier at all.

If Cora closed her eyes, it was as though no time had passed at all, and she was transported back, to a moment much like this one, if far more truly innocent in nature. Once upon a time, Regina had been a wide-eyed babe who'd been entirely dependent on her. Even then, she'd no heart, but there had been a tingle, an echo of a heartbeat, when her baby had been placed in her arms. There was something like that same feeling in her now, before Regina shifted restlessly, and soft sweet cunt brushed up against her stomach, and the spark of love shifted into lust.

"Drink your medicine, my dear." Cora instructed, with that same strange gentleness. It was a soft, honeyed tone that had Regina going boneless in her arms, struck by its effect almost like a physical blow. "It will make you feel all better."

Bleary-eyed, Regina was helpless to obey. Her lips parted instinctively, and unusually gentle hands guided her closer, until she had a soft, dusky nipple in her mouth. The same instinct made her suckle at it, like she was but a babe again and this was everything she needed.

Warm milk came out, sweet on her tongue and soothing down her throat. She drank it greedily, sucking harder, ever eager to get more, heedless even when there was too much and some of it leaked out her mouth and ran down the sides of her face, dripping down to her neck and beyond. Her eyes slid close as she allowed herself to be fully charmed into the spell of safety and comfort her mother was weaving.

She was unaware of her mother's hands waving, of the burst of magic, until she felt a familiar hardness pressing up against her stomach. Mouth still on her mother's breast, Regina keened in fear, memories of the last times this had happened suddenly at the forefront of her mind.

Immediately, hands stroked at her hair and back, slow smooth strokes that had her calming down despite herself. " _Shhh_ … It will be alright, baby." Her mother cooed into her ear, in a tone that bordered on sickly in its sweetness.

In her current state, Regina was oblivious to any undertones, and latched onto the tender promise like a lifeline. Though some part of her brain urged her to fight, to run, she ignored it, relaxing into Mommy's embrace instead. The moment she relaxed, Cora struck.

Her mother's cock pressed slowly into her, so unlike the usual harsh and violent motions that Regina had no frame of reference for what was happening. It was still painful, but it was almost a muted kind of pain, as the sickness and slowness dulled everything around her. Her mouth found her mother's breast again, guided by a strong but gentle hand, and as the milk slid down her throat, she found her mind lulled back into the warm haze.

Slowly, the pain turned into pleasure, as a hand dipped down between her thighs, circling and making sparks alight down her spine. It was all such strange, unfamiliar sensation, but not at all unpleasant. Her mind was a heady, hazy mess, so overloaded with sensations there was no room for coherent thought. Heat curled deep in her belly. The combined warmth of mommy's milk going into mouth before nestling in her stomach, and the cock thrusting hotly into her, bumping against the ridges of her cervix until it was practically in her belly made her feel practically overheated.

Despite the sick lewdness of the scenario, despite the fact that _Mommy's_ _cock_ continued to bury itself deep _inside_ her, there was something innocent and childish about what she was feeling. Regina felt every bit like a small child, safe in her mother's arms, suckling at her breasts like she used to do.

Then, Mommy came, spilling wet, white milk up into her, splashing up into her stomach, and Regina arched, overflowing with warmth and wetness, following Cora into her very first climax. Eyes flying open, she saw her mother fall apart before her eyes, thrusting into her without control as she tried to go as deep inside her daughter as she could. It was beautiful, just as much as the stars that burst beneath her own eyelids.

That was the last the she saw, before the world went black.


End file.
